Love Life
by PsychEmpress
Summary: Rin is a new student in Voca High, and someone already has a crush on her! Not Len, he's later. And she likes him too! But now, she USED to like him! R & R
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi guys, this is my first Vocaloid story. I couldn't get any ideas, so I used my real life situation. If you have any suggestions, comments, and etc. please review! Disclaimer!

Kaito: Hai! Missy does not own Vocaloid only her life situation.

Me: Enjoy!

Rin's POV

It was my first day of school in Voca-High. I was a little nervous. I mean, wouldn't you be nervous if you had more and new rules and stuff in the new school? I just graduated from Eliot Elementary as valedictorian.

I grabbed my knapsack and ran out of the house, giving my mom and dad a kiss. I wanted to be early so I don't have to walk with my annoying sister, Rina.

I walked hurriedly to school and got there around 7 am. I looked at the class lists, and found out that I was in H1 Class B: Orange. I went up the stairs to the third floor where I remembered the room during the newbie orientation.

I saw that all the chairs were outside the classrooms and so I sat down. A lot of kids were screaming because they get to be classmates or they meet again after summer. I saw some guys wrestling or something.

I looked at the other class, and some guys were playing chess. C-H-E-S-S for heaven's sake. Dudes were playing chess while other dudes were wrestling! This is weird.

Finally, it was class time. We went inside, and our advisor discussed the rules and etc. I tried to listen attentively, 'till he asked us to do an activity. By the way, his name was Sir Kaito…I forgot his last name.

Then it was finally break! I ran out as fast as I could, but I bumped into someone. He was a blonde about my height, a little taller, he also had baby blue eyes like me. He smiled at me, I nodded and nearly ran to the cafeteria.

Len's POV

After our boring class, I went out and bumped into a pretty girl. She was also a blue-eyed blonde like me. I've never seen her before so I guessed she was a newbie. I couldn't help but smile at her. Though her only reply was a nod with a little smile.

I wasn't really hungry so I went back to the classroom, and my friends invited me to chess again, so I played.

_3 weeks later…_

Rin's POV

I've been getting used to the school and schedule. I had friends and am doing good in class.

But I've started hearing rumors about someone having a crush on me, this early.

I intended to brush it off, since I _tried_ to make a New Year's resolution that I won't have crushes. And I was known for having a temporary crush on those who liked me.

At the back of my head, I remembered that blond guy from the other section. I've seen him now and then playing chess or doing an errand.

During our first computer class, we were supposed to vote Moderator and Assistant Moderator. I was chatting with my friend, Miku Hatsune, when I heard some shouting or screaming about Miku's brother, Mikuo, being the Moderator.

I didn't mind and went back to talking. Then I hear them say my name, Rin Kagamine.

"What!" I almost screamed. Finally, I accepted the fact that I am the assistant moderator. But I ain't helping the moderator.

Why? Because I soon found out that he was the one who had a crush on me. Damn.

Now its like my world turned upside down. I've been decreasing little by little in class, I hardly get to hang out with my friends. And worst of all, I keep thinking of Mikuo.

'Ugh, here comes temporary-crush-on-who-has-a-crush-on-me mode' I thought, disgusted.

And so, did develop feelings for him. Curses.

Me: Okay, I know it was short but I need to focus! Its my real life story! I need a little ideas. And by the way, I changed it a little from the truth 'cause I need it to fit. Disclaimer!

Kaito: Missy does not own Vocaloid or the characters. She only owns her story plot.

Me: If you have any suggestion and comments please review. If you want a certain character in it, please tell me so I can do so without ruining the plot. If there are any grammar corrections, please notify me, I won't bite. But…FLAMES ARE UNALLOWED. Thank you!

Rin: Hey! Look down there! The review button is lonely, click it. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi guys! This chapter might be a little short because I'm kinda having Writer's Block at the moment, and I'm trying to remember what happened to me next….

Luka: Missy does not Vocaloid, only the plot.

Me: *still trying to remember * Good Luka, here~ * gives Luka a can of tuna*

Luka: Meow~

Rin's POV

Okay, so I like Mikuo, big deal, right? I beg to differ. Neru Akita, one of the gossip-girls and my partial friend, asked if I liked anyone. I eyed her and said, "Will you quit acting Neru! I already know that _he_ likes me for Shuggazoom's sake!"

She looked at me almost surprised and tried to cover it up, "W-what? Who likes you?"

I stared at her. _STARRRRREEEEE~_

She sighed, "okay fine, he does, how did you know?"

"Everyone here can't keep rumors and secrets for long can they? So, I eventually learned" I said and began walking casually away from her. Soon she was out of sight.

I sighed, Neru may be a gossip girl, but she can keep secrets, I can't…I might as well tell the world who I like.

I walked all the way home. I went in and said, "I'm home!" but no one answered. I went to get a snack from the fridge when I saw a note attached.

"_Dear Rin, _

_Your father and I will go to different islands of the country, since business is lowering. You and rina can cope without us for a month, right? We left enough money for each of your bank accounts. Take care! We love you~_

Mom and Dad"

I chuckled, because without our parents, my sister would probably be out with friends or at parties most of the time. Meaning, I had the whole house to myself, for a month.

I got some popcorn and hoped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. I turned on the T.V. and I flipped channels, until I fell asleep on the couch. It was Friday so no worries.

My sister came home around eight, and I was sprawled on the couch, with the TV remote as a teddy bear.

Len's POV

School was okay, but I can't stop thinking about that new girl. She was so cute. But I heard rumors about her liking someone and someone liking her.

I was furious. I wanted to punch the wall or something. But I held my ground and thought, why do I feel like this?

Why do I?

Me: As I have said, I have writer's block. And I'm too down to write anything. I've been saddened TWO x today! First, I wasted something that's hard to get. Then some guy mailed me and said I was the most arrogant and selfish person. Does he even know me! Do I know him! And worst of all, he called my drawing _suckish._ F*** that moron.

Vocaloids: EHHH!

Rin: M-Missy? I think you should lay down for a while…

Me: * does so * 

Rin: Awww! Missy is sad! And she doesn't own Vocaloid! Only her story…* tears in eyes *

Len: * hugs Rin* Come on, its okay, Missy's fine. Just forgetting that idiot would make her feel better.

Luka: And maybe reviews from the readers too.

Miku: Maybe they could review comforting words!

Everyone: duh!

Rin: If you have any suggestion and comments please review. If you want a certain character in it, please tell us so Missy can do so without ruining the plot. If there are any grammar corrections, please notify her, she won't bite. But…**FLAMES ARE UNALLOWED**. Please and Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi guys! Welcome back! Okay, so I overcame writers block, yay! But I'm gonna be busy for a while because its our field trip this Friday, and Aeron my classmate and is being portrayed by Mikuo in this story, owns one food company we're going to, and I'm already hearing samples! XDDD By the way, Here's a reminder of roles::

○Rin = Me

○Mikuo = Aeron (suitor)

○Len = Wilson

○Neru = Lois

○Miku = Erica

Meiko: Missy does not own Vocaloid and only owns her plot….unless she stole it without knowing…

Me: Enjoy!

Rin's POV

Okay, so for the past couple of weeks, Mikuo and I have either been getting close or ignoring each other.

My hormones, not heart, says that I love Mikuo and I want his attention.

My mind, and possibly heart, says that I do not love him, and kept reminding me a quote I made up, but useful.

_Crushes come and go, but true love doesn't budge. _

I'm trying to focus on my mind's words, and so, I'm trying to get close with other boys.

Apparently, Mikuo's friends, Neru, Teto and Tei, noticed and confronted me.

"Hey, Rin, right?" Teto asked. I nodded.

"Listen…why don't you, like, just go out with little Mikuo?" Tei suggested.

I stared at her emotionless, and said "Whatever, I don't like him." Yes, I lied, partially.

They stared at me and _innocently_ asked "Why?"

Before I could answer, the bell rang I immediately filed out.

Again, I bumped into that blond guy from the other class. I still didn't know his name. I excused myself and so did he, and we went our separate ways.

I ate two donuts and steamed rice!

Len's POV

After class, I bumped into that pretty girl from the first day of school, and we excused ourselves, and I left. So did she.

I met up with my friends and I watched them play chess, 'cause I wasn't really in the mood. Then my thoughts rolled to the blond girl. I found out that her name was Rin. Rin Kagamine.

Wow. She has a same surname as I do. _Kagamine_.

Rin's POV

While I was eating, one of my best friends, Kaikai, came over. She took the seat across me.

"Hi Kai!" I greeted.

"Hi Rin!" she replied. Kaikai is kinda my sister. Well, we treat each other that way anyway.

"So, got any rumors my way?" I asked not looking up to her.

"Yup, 'bout crushes" KaiKai was good in this. I would see her almost in a daily basis being a messenger of crushes/couples. And she was updated about her friends' love life, in seconds!

"Okay, spill" I said stopping my chewing.

"Okay, guess what, someone also has a crush on you than Mikuo" she whispered.

Unfortunately, I didn't hear and the bell rang before I could ask her. I went back to class and I looked out the window.

I should have known better. If I didn't look out, I would have seen three people staring at me, adoringly.

_~3 weeks later~_(this isn't really true)

I was in the girls' restroom, washing my hands after an experiment. Apparently, my friends were racing and left me. Then when I went out, I saw someone standing beside me.

It was Mikuo.

"H-hey" I managed to mutter.

"Hey…." He replied coolly, if you call looking away coolly.

At the back of my mind, I was tempted to scream curses at him, but it never won.

"So…." I murmured while trying to walk past him without getting him to notice my red face.

Before I could take another step, he grabbed my arm. I stopped short, putting knowledge before action. Well, by knowledge, I mean another plan of getting together.

"Um….I was…uh…wondering…do you…have..a…uh..crush?" he said hiding his reddened face.

If I was REALLY thinking right now, he'd be down on the ground with a kick in the curves. But, unfortunately, I wasn't.

I replied, "Yes, yes I do"

Me: Okay, that was fun…By the way, guys…do you want this to end when I get "Len to have a crush on me, or a made up ending?

Rin: I think a made-up one is good. Its faster and, like this site says, Unleash you IMAGINATION.

Len: Shut up, Rin! Her real story is better. 

Rin: Says you, who lost by 79.75% the bet of me being more popular! Ha! In your face!

Len: Is this how you thank a person who comforted you in the last chapter?

Rin: For oranges' sake, no! * smiles evilly* This is how…

Len: Wh-mfmph~

The two begin kissing passionately, until Len _almost_ lifted Rin's shirt, which we all know is short.

Me: LEEENNNNNN!

Len: Sorry! Couldn't help it! Ehehe…

Me: whatever, anyways If you have any suggestion and comments please review. If you want a certain character in it, please tell me so I can do so without ruining the plot. If there are any grammar corrections, please notify me, I won't bite. But…FLAMES ARE UNALLOWED. Please and Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hi guys, okay, I've decided to write the boys' thoughts in my own way but Rin is sticking to my point of view, and the plot still remains. But I'll end this with my imagination instead. And thanks to the three who read and reviewed all chapters of this story. Thank you:

Animeromance luver

Pi-or-pie

VocaloidFOREVER

Luke (Luki): Missy does not own Vocaloid,

Me: Enjoy!

Rin's POV

Wha-? Why is he asking if I had a crush! Then it hit me, his female friends must have told him the gossip, and he wanted to make sure. Well, I have a little counter plan of my own.

"Why are you asking? Are you jealous?" I teased.

His face turned crimson red, "Oh! Uhm…well…"

Before I could say more, I felt an ant bite at my back. "Ack!" I almost screamed, trying to reach for my back. Mikuo looked a bit worried and asked, "Is something wrong?"

I nodded, still trying to get the stupid ant. "Can I help?" Mikuo offered. I accepted, "See if there are any ants on my back and…GET THEM OUT!" Mikuo made me turn around and looked at my back and after a few seconds of checking, he said there weren't any. I sighed with relief.

Then Mikuo asked me a surprising question. "Do you like blue?" I was a bit surprised and almost said no, when I thought, 'why?'

Why would Mikuo ask such a question? Am I wearing something blue that he noticed? I checked casually, but none. Then I realized why. I was wearing blue bras. Curse the thin cloth of my blouse.

My mind screamed different curses and swearings! I was getting nervous how to reply. All the while, my feelings for him swirled and turned to dislike. If I hadn't controlled myself, it would have turned to complete hatred.

"Um…Mikuo, I have to go, bye!" I said trying to be casual and left, leaving him in the dust.

I nearly ran to the gym, where no one would be there at this hour. Well, at least I thought so.

I came in at the entrance and bumped into someone. I was worried it was the janitor, but I was relieved. It wasn't the janitor, but a blond student. Then I was worried again. Tears were forming in my eyes and I didn't want anyone to see. Not one person in this school.

I scrambled up and said sorry, then bolted for the stairs. I ran to the parking lot and waited for a taxi to get home.

Len's POV

Me and my friends were playing chess in the gymnasium after class. I kept on winning as always. But it started to get late and my friends went home, leaving me to clean up our game.

I picked up the pieces and put them inside the board. I stood up and walked to the entrance when it suddenly opened, revealing Rin in a hurry. Of course, as our usual meeting, we bumped again.

The chess pieces scattered as the board fell, and she fell on top of me. I squinted my eyes shut as I felt her surprisingly light weight on me. Then I felt little water drops on my shirt, where her head was.

Then she scrambled up, and ran out, leaving me to ponder about her and the close contact we'd gotten. Before I let myself think about her anymore, I stood up and brushed myself, and noticed the wet marks on my shirt. Was she crying?

I was worried, so I cleaned up quickly, and followed her. When I got outside, she just got into a taxi and left.

I sighed. I wonder if she's alright. I walked home after that. I opened the door, put all my thinks on the couch and went upstairs. My guardians always came home late, so I make and eat dinner myself.

I went to my room and locked the door shut. I took off my shirt and fell on my bed. I looked at the tear-stained parts of my shirt, and thought about her again.

That soft touch of her skin, her light weight. Her little, short size and her perfect curves. I could feel her warm breath on my face and those soft and inviting little lips. Then as fast as the thoughts formed, they disappeared.

I couldn't, and it would never happen. I can't believe myself! I'm lusting for someone I barely know! I was getting a head ache and took a shower.

There, I pondered about less serious thoughts about Rin. Why do I like her anyway? Do I even know how she acts? Her personality? Face it, Len. You know nothing about her except her outward appearance. Then I decided.

I'll make friends with her tomorrow, and that's that.

Me: You like? Is it good? I know its kinda…full of lust…and I'm not sure about this thoughts. I'm 99.9% doubtless that my crush doesn't think like this. Anyway, like I said, I have better control over my imagination, than others' feelings about me.

Luki: Missy does not own vocaloid…

Me: If you have any suggestion and comments please review. If you want a certain character in it, please tell me so I can do so without ruining the plot. If there are any grammar corrections, please notify me, I won't bite. But…FLAMES ARE UNALLOWED. Please and Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Hi guys, how have ya been? Me? Good enough, I guess. Anyway, welcome to the new chapter of Love Life! Thank you to those who read, reviewed and even added this story to their Favorites or Story Alert! Thank you::

Chibi Vampire Alexa

Pi-or-pie

VocaloidFOREVER( who owns KaiKai)

Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan

Animeromance luver

Have fun reading!

**Ted: Missy does not own Vocaloid, blah, blah, blah[****SMACK!****] Owwww!**

**Me:[glares Ted] [ readers, innocent smile] Enjoy reading! In the meanwhile, I'll keep him occupied long enough for you guys to finish the story [grins deviously at Ted] Let's go Teddy Bear.**

Rin's POV

After I got back home from yesterday, I was a mess. My sister called, saying she'd stay at a friend's house. _Great. _I thought.

I took a relaxing shower, which cleared my thoughts for a while. A while. Then I put on a towel, and walked to my closet. I took out a pair of banana colored shorts that were a bit too big for me, and a thin sleeveless shirt. I put them on and slumped on the bed.

_Get some sleep my dear_, a voice in my head said. I almost shot up, but it sounded so convincing, I didn't resist. Then I drifted off to dreamland.

I dreamt that I was a lady of the old England style( I don't really know much about England, so some might be wrong) I was with some guys who looked like any gentlemen and were playing chess. They finished the game and the blond gentlemen won, a guy who looked familiar. I offered them snacks and we ate, the four of us. I was the only girl, the three of them were men, one blond, one red head, and one black haired dude. Then, they asked me to sing them a song, so I did (Meltdown) Then a carriage came and a guy with green hair came out. When he glanced at my direction, I woke with a start. He looked like Mikuo.

I was sweating and panting heavily. _What a nightmare_. I thought. I looked at the clock and it read 5:12 am. I got up and brushed my hair. It was too early for a shower so I plopped on the computer and checked my accounts in sites, etc. Then the clocked rang 6. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Soon, I left for school.

I arrived there before time and my friends were already there. I sat down and almost fell asleep. Then our teacher arrived and we started our boring lesson. Then…

_!_

I immediately stood up and got my snacks then I went to the other section before Mikuo could spot me. I went up to Kaikai and Rui(Yes she's my friend here) "Hey guys!" I greeted. They saw me and said "Rin!" and they ran over to hug me. Then after some chatting, I told them that I didn't like Mikuo anymore. They stared at me like crazy and screamed.

"WHAT!" well, it was Kai who screamed it. Rui just turned her expression soft and hugged me again. Seriously, what's with all the hugging? Then they asked me a question I wasn't prepared for. "Why?" Kaikai urged.

I took a deep breath and tried to think of an excuse without lying and telling the truth. "Um…I uh…I just think that…R-Rei is cute" I stuttered. I hoped they'd buy it. Thank the orange god that they did. "R-really?" Rui asked me almost tearing up. I forgot she _loved _him. "Rui! Don't worry! I don't care about him besides, he's yours-" I was cut up by the blond dude I ran into yesterday.

"Hey, Rin, who's your crush?" he asked. Then Kai butt in. "Go away, Len! This is private!"

But I asked him what his name was. He said it was Luis, but because of the commotion, I could barely hear Kai and Rui screaming "No, its Len! Len!" I didn't really believe anyone so I look at his I.D. It said Len Kagamine.

"Well… I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell…" I muttered. Apparently he heard and beamed. I gestured for him to come closer and I whispered in his ear. "I _used_ to like Mikuo, now I don't. And I think that Rei is kinda cute" and before I knew it he was nodding understandingly. The bell rang, but before I went back to class, I told Len, "Don't tell" And he nodded. Then I left.

**Me: Okay, short yes, but that's because I have writers' block! I'll update as much as possible, if it is possible, because this Saturday is the release of cards. I hope I get good grades. Anyway, I might publish a new story, the one in Rin's dream, but a bit of different characters.**

**Rin: Missy does not own Vocaloid…**

Me: If you have any suggestion and comments please review. If you want a certain character in it, please tell me so I can do so without ruining the plot. If there are any grammar corrections, please notify me, I won't bite. But…FLAMES ARE UNALLOWED. Please and Thank you!


End file.
